Sweet Misery
by Pink Blushing Kate
Summary: A view into Lola's life at PCA, a short oneshot. DL.


So this is a one-shot that came to mind right now and I decided to give it a try, I hope you guys like it! Sorry if it's a bit confusing with all the _she's_ but you'll get it in the end.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sweet ****Misery**

She pushed her brown locks out of her face as she sat in the couch listening intently to every word he said, her smile never leaving her face and the trace of playfulness only left her eyes as he started mentioning _her_ name.

It had been 5 years since _she_ left PCA and never came back, she, herself, didn't get to know her but still she felt as if she knew her fully well, after all, he only talked about _her_. At first he was heartbroken so every word came out harsh and rude but slowly as one year sailed by his words came out more sweet and even a hint of a smile could be seen when he talked about her.

She sighed, how she whished he would talk about her that way.

Their second year together they kissed, but he instantly apologized, they had stopped talking about _her_ for a while, they even began to held hands when they thought their friends weren't looking and sometimes he would kiss her cheek when they were looking at the sunset in the beach, but then came the end of the year and summer parted their ways.

That was the best year she ever had.

She came back for her third year ready to fully go out with him, a smile reached her lips as she embraced him but something felt wrong, as she stepped away from him she noticed a letter in his hands, it was from _her_. She inwardly sighed but still offered him a smile and urged him to tell her everything; he smiled and walked with her to his room, his hand never touching hers.

Her heart broke in a million pieces that day.

That year she tried dating other guys, but they would only last 3 months top, she would always compare them to him. She knew that wasn't fair but she couldn't help it, every word they said was never good enough, no matter how gorgeous their eyes were or how cute their lips were (according to Nicole's cute lip chart), they weren't enough, she always felt something was missing, and then he would walk by and wave at her and her heart skipped a bit…

Again summer came and she headed home, this time her parents had a surprise, she would be going to Paris for a week with her cousin. She smiled; maybe she could find _her_ and actually see what was so special about her.

Those seven days she spent looking everywhere for her, a sign of curly hair, a glare from a Latin girl, a rude shirt in a hot body, anything that was close at what he had described.

She never had such luck...until she got to the airport, that is.

She was ready to leave, seated on her assigned seat in first class and drinking from an expensive water, her eyes where closed until a voice interrupted her.

"Excuse me; I have the seat next to you"

She opened her eyes and there _she_ was, her eyes the hazelnut color he had described, the fancy shirt with rude letters and the curls her own hair would never go for.

"Uhm, sure, I'm sorry" she said almost not believing she was there, she had finally met her.

The girl smiled and sat next to her, they talked for the whole trip, the girl was amazed that she went to PCA and that she knew all of her friends, but again life happened, she asked about him. What could she say?

"He's great" she said, it was the truth after all.

The girl smiled and somehow blushed a bit, "I'm glad" was the only thing she said, but she could tell from her eyes that she loved him, and she _knew_ he loved her too.

They said their farewells and went their separate ways; she was going to New York while the other girl headed to Ohio. She smiled; he was right all along.

Her fourth year begun, she smiled and hugged him as they met again, he smiled back at her and now showed her, not only one, but about ten letters he got from her. She only smiled as he asked her why she didn't tell him she met _her_.

"I don't know; she's nice though, I like her" was all she could say and with that his smile only grew wider.

"I told you, you would like her" he said chuckling, again she only smiled.

That year she stuck to one guy she met in a play and even though she still compared him she was happy, at least as happy as she thought she could be; but her romance ended at the end of the year. As he took with him her virginity she realized she couldn't do it anymore, she didn't love him.

"I'm sorry Jordan, I just can't…"

He only look at her with pity and sorrow in his eyes, "I love you" he said in a whisper, "He doesn't love you"

A lonely tear escaped her eyes, "I know", was all she could say, he hung her head and embraced her.

And so her fifth and final year as a senior started, her heart still broken but the smile never leaving her face, and that was how she was right now, looking at him as he now read aloud one of the many letters they wrote to each other throughout the summer. He stopped and looked at her.

"Lola, you okay?" he asked, his eyes showing some concern for the girl next to him.

The girl snapped from her daydream, "Oh, yeah I'm fine Logan, just thinking about stuff, now go on, what did Dana tell you this time?", he smiled at her and continue reading.

She smiled at him and now laughed as he said something funny about her, _if only he could talk about me that way…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Well that's it. It's a tad sad I know, but that's my guess at how Lola and Logan's relationship would be if Dana never came back but they still loved each other.

Well so tell me how what do you guys think about it?

-Kath


End file.
